1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photographing optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact photographing optical lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for compact photographing lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a conventional photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact photographing lenses have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact photographing lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact photographing lens assembly on a portable electronic product mainly adopts a three-element lens structure, wherein a lens system thereof has a first lens element with positive refractive power, a second lens element with negative refractive power and a third lens element with positive refractive power arranged in order from an object-side to an image-side. However, due to the advancement of the manufacturing technology and the demand for compact camera units on various mobile products, the three-element lens structure cannot produce high quality images.
Further, another conventional compact photographing lens assembly provides a four-element lens structure. The first lens element and the second lens element of the four-element lens structure are two glass spherical lens elements which are attached to each other to form a doublet lens for eliminating chromatic aberration. However, this lens structure requires a longer total optical track length caused by insufficient degrees of freedom in setting system parameters due to too many spherical lenses allocated, and it is not easy to attach the glass lenses, and thus the manufacturing process for forming the glass doublet lenses is difficult.